


Danny's Song

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: Post S7E1. Pure comfort fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the Kenny Loggins song.
> 
> I stumbled across this oldie but goodie the other day while being musically sentimental, and just knew I had to write Steve playing it.... Then, this morning, I needed some comfort, and was having fuzzy feelings about the season premiere, so.... Just a little bit of fluff and squishies. 
> 
> Due warning: I wrote this in seriously about an hour, while listening to the song on repeat.... it's rough, it's sappy, it's just my Sunday morning feelings.

Danny woke the next morning, goofy grin still on his lips, feeling more joyful than he had in ages. He was a little embarrassed at how delighted Steve’s shifted attitude had made him. As he relived it in his mind in the early morning sunshine, he had to bite his lips together to keep the tears from falling. Yeah, he was done for alright. Kono’s words echoed in his head, and he blushed again, but found, really, he was more giddy than embarrassed. Oh, he hoped it was true. Despite that, he was, perfectly understandably, concerned about Steve having opened his stitches. Unwilling to dismiss his concern, and yeah, okay, pushed along a little by his renewed feeling of hope, he didn’t fight with himself for very long before he gave in to the need to go check on his frustrating but adorable partner.

When he pulled up he heard the soft strummings of the guitar. He smiled and took a deep, relieved breath in and walked around to the back of the house. He found Steve sitting on the lanai playing. Danny thought he recognized the tune, but couldn’t quite place it, until Steve saw him, smiled kind of ridiculously hugely, and started singing the chorus:

“Even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey, and everything will bring a chain of luuh-ah-ah-ah-ooove ... In the morning when I rise, bring a tear of joy to my eyes, and tell me every-y-thing is gonna be all right....”

Danny huffed out slight laugh. _“Danny’s Song,” of course_. Steve looked back down for the verse, still smiling hugely, but not singing. Danny tried to remember the words, but it had been too long. He remembered enough to know that it was about the beginning of a new family, which filled his heart with something he didn’t dare name. He wondered how long Steve had been working on this....

When he got to the chorus, Steve sang again, looking Danny in the eye: “Even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey, and everything will bring a chain of luuh-ah-ah-ah-ooove ... In the morning when I rise, bring a tear of joy to my eyes, and tell me every-y-thing is gonna be all right....”

Then the next verse he did sing: “Love the guy who holds the world in a paper cup, drink it up, love him and he'll bring you luck.... And if you find he helps your mind, better take him home, yeah 'n dontcha live alone, try to earn what lovers own.... Even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey, and everything will bring a chain of luuh-ah-ah-ah-ooove ... In the morning when I rise, bring a tear of joy to my eyes, and tell me every-y-thing is gonna be all right....”

Danny was still standing, he hadn’t moved, from the time Steve’s eyes had met his, he’d just stood there, wanting to hold this moment in some sort of bubble. Nothing was ever that easy, just, switched, suddenly to everything being alright, but the joy sure was real, he felt it still, coursing through his veins. And the look on Steve’s face, that seemed to recall looks of their early years, years before things got so awful. It just seemed like something was maybe just a little bit different and yet utterly familiar and comfortable, _like an old song_ , Danny’s mind offered. He laughed, and the tears he’d held back in bed did start to fall.

Steve set the guitar aside, and stood, stiffly, awkwardly—obviously the exertions of the day before had left their mark, and Danny was going to have to be a bit more strict with Steve for a while, he thought. But he didn’t get to think it for too long, because Steve had made it over to where Danny was still standing. He stopped just inches away.

“Hi.”

“’Morning.”

“Did you miss me already?”

“Shut up.”

Steve bit his lip on a smirk. “’Kay.”

Danny sniffed, wiped his tears away, ran a hand nervously through his hair, fidgeted. Steve’s smile grew.

“ _Is_ everything going to be alright?” Danny eventually asked.

Steve huffed out a breath and a few tears of his own welled in his eyes. “I doubt it, knowing us.” Danny choked on a laugh. “But who cares, Danny. It’s never all alright anyway, you know? But...” He reached out a hand to Danny’s cheek, and moved even closer. “You do seem to bring me luck..... And you absolutely help my mind. And I’m tired of living alone. Not when I could have you with me.” Danny swallowed. “I could have you with me, couldn’t I?”

“You really need to ask, you goof? Really?” His voice sounded broken, and more tears were falling. Steve let them.

“Yeah, Danny, I think I do.” He pulled back just a smidge. “I _am_ asking, Danny.”

“Yeah, babe, of course you could. You always could. You know that.”

Steve smiled, and the tears that had been welling in his eyes spilled over. “Yeah.” And he leaned in, and finally, finally, _finally_ , he kissed Danny.


End file.
